


Always the same

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader forms a friendship with Tenth Doctor after he visits her bakery a few times. After a while of not seeing him, an oddly familiar-looking man appears, which she later finds out it’s Eleventh Doctor.





	Always the same

_March 12 th_

To do list:

Stock up the kitchen  
Learn new decorating technique  
Look for grandma’s cinnamon rolls recipe

Notes:

There was a strange man today in my bakery. Not creepily strange, but he looked rather odd compared to my regular customers. He asked for a muffin with green frosting and was very happy when I sold him one. Apparently, he never saw a muffin with green icing. Although, when I am thinking about it now, I remember seeing him outside a few times. He never came in, only waved at me with a smile.

_March 23 rd _

To do list:

Start preparing Easter chocolates  
Buy a spring-themed cupcake moulds

Notes:

The strange man came again today. He wore a bright wide grin and I got a bit startled by it. Nobody’s that happy at such an early morning hour. He asked for something salty this time and I gave him a muffin with salty caramel filling. He promised to visit more often, telling that my muffins are the best in the whole universe. Pretty unique compliment, but I’m sure it’s an exasperation.

_April 6 th_

To do list:

Never sell sweet rolls to Mr. Munroe !

Notes:

He calls himself the Doctor. Not a doctor, like a profession, he told me it’s his name. Which makes him even more strange but I quite like him. He’s something new, something exciting in my small town and the stories he’s telling are so funny! He stated today that he met Charles Dickens. He’s such a chatterbox, it always brightens my day.

I also noticed that when he’s here, a police booth is near, too. Weirdly enough, I never saw it before. But I know that sometimes things that we look often at become somewhat invisible. Like our nose, for example. It’s there but we don’t really notice it.

______

“A journal?” the Doctor asks, leaning not very discretely over the counter to look at your writing.

“I keep it mostly to remember what to do in the bakery,” you explain, closing the notebook. His expression is a bit disappointed but as soon as you flash him a warm smile, he lights up.

“Can I have a muffin with blue icing? Do you make them?” he asks politely and you step into the kitchen at the back, where a tray of said muffins are awaiting to be put behind the glass.

“You’re lucky, Doctor. I just finished them, they’re still warm,” you hand him one and he instantly sticks out his tongue, licking the icing first.

“Oh, blueberry! I love it!”

“I’m glad it tasted good. It’s my first time making it.”

“Well, believe me when I say it, it’s the best in the entire universe,” he says seriously and you giggle, shaking your head a little.

“What?” the Doctor asks, looking confused. He quickly finishes the cupcake and asks for another one, which lands in the pocket of his beige trench coat. Weird, you didn’t think the pockets would be so capacious.

“How can you know it? Does the universe have bakeries somewhere else than on Earth?”

“Oh, a lot of planets have bakeries.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah! They just don’t have pastry as delicious as yours,” he gives you a wide grin and you blink for a few times, trying to register what he just said. He must be joking, right? How can he know such things? Nobody can travel on other planets just like that, it’s impossible.

Well, there’s an explanation as to why he’s always cheerful and tells stuff like that out of the blue and with absolute sureness. He’s mentally ill and he ran away from a mental hospital.

“Doctor, do you suffer from some kind of mental illness?” you mutter, your face becoming pale as you focus your wide opened eyes on him.

He frowns and dabs a finger against his lips.

“No, no that I know of. I’ve been called crazy though, not once, I tell you that,” he cackles and you force a tight smile but he notices how nervous you suddenly became.

You are alone in your shop, at an ungodly early hour, with a man you tells you about different planets as if he’s been there. Yes, you like him and you always looked forward to his visits, but now you want him to go away. It seems that he’s dangerous and you don’t think you can defend yourself.  

“I’m a Time Lord,” the Doctor states out of sudden and your mouth falls agape. Another unbelievable statement.

“A what?!” you manage to ask and the Doctor sighs as he’s face becomes serious.

“There once was a race, Time Lords, living on a planet called Gallifrey. I’m one of them.”

“Y-you’re an alien?”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t look like one! You look… you look like a human!”

“And you look like a Time Lord, Y/N,” the Doctor smiles softly at you and, despite your common sense screaming that it’s 100% sure that he escaped a mental hospital, you decide to believe him.

“O-okay. Can you, uhm, tell me more?”

“Sure, gladly,” the Doctor looks around and takes a seat at one of the small tables, waving a hand at you to join him. You do, after making you both a tea and once you’re sitting opposite him, the Doctor starts his story.

“As I said, I come from a planet called Gallifrey. It doesn’t exist anymore, it was destroyed in a war with another race, the Daleks. I’m the last living Time Lord. And my mission is to save as many as I can.”

“Tell me about Gallifrey. How did it look like?”

“The sky was orange, the vivid shade of orange and I loved looking up at it…”

________

The Doctor hasn’t been in your bakery for over two weeks. You started to worry. If he really took upon himself to save other planets, then there was a possibility that he would not come back from one of his adventures.

You’ve missed him, in a way you missed a friend or a family member. You figured that the Doctor didn’t want any romantic relationships and you were fine with that. You appreciated him as a friend.

One by one you are putting the rolls and muffins on the display when suddenly a doorbell rings and you snap your head up to look at the first customer of the day. It’s barely 6 am, not every day you have such an early visitor.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” you ask, eyeing the man. He’s tall and quite young, a soft smile playing on his lips. He has a funny hairdo and a bow tie and you quirk up a brow.

[Originally posted by a-brainstorming-fangirl](https://tmblr.co/Za06ng29JLCDC)

He looks somehow familiar, even though you are sure that you’ve never seen him before.

“Hi, Y/N. A muffin, please, with a blueberry icing,” he says politely as he nears the counter and you gape at him in shock. How does he know your name?

“Do I know you, sir?”

“Yes, although I had a different face when I met you.”

You knit your brow, trying to make sense of his words. How could he have a different face? Did he have a plastic surgery or something? His words are senseless, unusual and after a moment of thinking you realize that there is only one person who can say things like that.

“Doctor!” you clap your hands together as you quickly round your counter and come to him, hugging him tightly. He lets out a surprised yelp but wraps his arms around you and leans in to place a kiss on your forehead.

You tilt your head to look at him, examining his every feature. He looks differently, yes, but his eyes are the same – those sad, sad eyes with so much history in them.

“Why the bowtie?” you ask, patting said garment and the Doctor’s lips spread into a smug smirk.

“Because bow ties are cool.”

“Yeah, right,” you come back behind your counter and slide a muffin he asked for towards him.

“Oi, they are cool! Don’t I look good?” the Doctor bites into the cupcake and grimaces, you instantly starting to worry if you made it right. Seeing a panic on your face, the Doctor swallows the bite and smiles shyly.

“I thought I’d like it but I’m not really fond of blueberries, apparently.”

“How? You did like it before.”

“Yes, but I was… not me. It’s hard to explain-“

“No, I get it. I think. You change into a different person, with completely new face and different taste, bur the memories stay. Right?”

“Oh, you’re so clever, Y/N!”

“Thanks. So, do you want to try something else?”

“The yellowish one?”

“Custard? Sure,” you reach for the cupcake and hand it to the Doctor, who eagerly takes a bite.

“That’s the right one. Custard. I like it,” he announces cheerfully and grins with his mouth full of the muffin. You giggle as he practically devours the pastry.

“Come on, Y/N. I’ll show you the universe, what do you say? You can try space food.”

“Will you take me to a space bakery?” you bite at your bottom lip, not really convinced if you should go with an alien, who’s offering to take you for a ride across the galaxy.

But then again, the Doctor is your friend, a very kind man, who never did anything wrong by you. And well, the space food does sound tempting.

“Sure I will!” he hops a little and offers you a hand, which you gladly take. He leads you outside and waits when you turn the sign on your door to “Sorry, we’re closed” and lock the door.

The Doctor smiles at you as you eagerly follow him to the TARDIS.

Well, you would lie if you said that you never dreamt about an adventure like that.


End file.
